


In the Flames

by Kannika



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: When Lois first saw Superman, in all honesty, she wasn’t awestruck the way everyone assumed.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 23





	In the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much.

When Lois first saw Superman, in all honesty, she wasn’t awestruck the way everyone assumed. 

She remembered it very clearly. There was an explosion, a gas line maybe (the actual cause had been lost in the face of a superhero making his appearance, she was sorry to say), and she had dropped her purse in the shadow of an overhang and taken off running. Everyone was screaming around her, running, but all she saw through the flames were people driving away. It was the middle of the day. There would still be people inside the building, with the flames that burned high and hot against the sky and made her skin feel like paper. 

Her eyes darted around. There was a fire hydrant, could she turn it on? Was there an emergency exit she could unblock? Had somebody already called the fire department or had that been forgotten in the chaos? Was it a gas leak or had someone done this or—?

And then something flickered over her head, casting a shadow on her feet so abruptly she skidded to a stop and just stared down for a second, and she whipped her head up. 

The man looked about her age, and he was wearing a costume like the vigilantes that had sprouted up in some of the central cities… and he was flying. 

He flew straight into the burning building, and before she could process things, before she could even pull out her cell phone to snap a picture, he was back and holding two kids in his hands. They were crying, but they were alive. And there wasn’t a scratch on him.

_Superhero,_ her mind whispered. 

Lois could barely breathe for the smoke and the adrenaline pumping through her and the shock, and the man turned his gaze onto her because, she realized later, she was the only one besides him who had run toward the blaze and not away. Their eyes met, and his were an extraordinary blue, but there was nothing high and mighty about them. They looked… kind. Trustworthy. Attentive and bright and even though they hadn’t met, even though she was just a human, when they met she felt like more than that. 

She felt important. And instead of feeling intimidated by his silent power, she felt like she could and should stand on equal footing with him. Like she could be better. 

Instead of making her feel less, he made her feel like more. 

And she never forgot that.


End file.
